


Empire Crack!Vid

by loveyhowl



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please follow the link for better video quality...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire Crack!Vid

<http://www.mediafire.com/watch/oo1810z3m78jqbt/Empire_Crack_Redux.mp4>


End file.
